


Cute Little Owl

by randomlittleimp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Natasha is a little shit, learning a language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlittleimp/pseuds/randomlittleimp
Summary: Summary: From this promt by @dailyau on tumblr:  you and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from mine and gossip in [insert language here], which happens to be a language I’m currently learning. I’ve been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god are you actually talking about how hot I am???





	Cute Little Owl

“I’m going to learn Russian.” Darcy stated between bites of poptart, much to the surprise of the other woman in the room. They were in the lab space that Tony Stark had given them to use in the Avengers compound. It had been a little awkward after the break up with Thor, but given time things had settled and Darcy was starting to truly enjoy working there.

“What?”, Jane looked up at her friend in confusion, “What brought this on?”

“I’m not allowed to further my education? I’m not allowed to try to better myself?” Darcy tried to look taken aback, but it didn’t ring true. Jane gave her a skeptical look. “Okay fine, I downloaded this app that had the cutest little owl logo, it’s meant to teach you a new language.”

“So you picked Russian?” The idea that Darcy had downloaded an app entirely because of a cute icon didn’t even phase Jane. Darcy was a free spirit, and Jane admired her for it. Her single minded focus on her science and Darcy’s spontaneity worked amazingly well together. It was what made them such good friends. 

“Well, I actually was taking a class in it before you whisked me away to New Mexico and into the crazy world of superheros and capes. Figure that gives me a head start, plus it doesn’t have Norse as an option.” Darcy continued to fiddle with her phone while eating the poptart, quickly finding a funny cat video to show Jane, and with that the subject was changed.

After a week of playing around with this app, trying to remember what little she had learned in the class years ago, she was just about to give up on it, but then a surprising thing happened in the cafeteria. She had decided to take an early lunch that day to try to beat the crowds, and she picked a table near the back corner that no one else ever seemed to sit in unless the place was packed. Darcy thought this far from everyone else, no one would overhear her horrible attempts at vocalizing the russian phrases on her app. After a few more attempts at asking directions to the library she turned the app off with a groan and started to focus on her food. 

She would like to say she didn’t notice them walking towards her, but honestly how could anyone not notice Bucky Barnes. The man was sex on legs, and that strut he had did funny things to her. He was with Natasha, who wasn’t too bad looking either. Darcy certainly wouldn’t kick her out of bed. She kept her eyes on her food as they walked past her and sat at a table a couple over from her own. She was about to get up to give them their privacy when she heard them talking...in Russian. She couldn’t understand everything they were saying but she did pick out a few words here and there.

The conversation went something like this, with Bucky speaking first, “Something you something something eat something?”

“I something something turkey something.” Natasha spoke with conviction and Bucky just huffed in response. The two went about eating their lunches and didn’t speak anymore. Darcy decided it was a good time to get up. As she walked past the other pair’s table she noticed Natasha was eating the turkey tetrazzini. That’s what she had said, turkey tetrazzini! Darcy had understood them. Okay, maybe only a couple of words each, but it was enough to renew her interest in that cute little owl.

 

 

Darcy devoted all her spare time to her little phone lessons. She also started taking her lunch early everyday trying to catch them again. She knew that eavesdropping was wrong but she just told herself it was a good way to learn the language. I mean , they had been talking about food last time, harmless small talk. It’s not like she was overhearing classified secrets here. Or anything as it would turn out. It was nearly a week since she had seen them last in the cafeteria, as it turned out they were off on a super secret mission of some sort. At least that was all she got out of Captain Eyepatch before he kicked her out of his office.

So by the time the moody spy and moodier assassin showed up she was deep into her lessons. Her pronunciation was shit but she was getting the vocab down pretty well. Listening comprehension was another story, and these two were fluent and spoke at a speed to match. It was difficult to follow them and pick out the words she knew when they all started to run together. All the more reason to keep up the eavesdropping. It was great practice.

As they walked past her to the same table as last time, Darcy tried to make it not obvious that she was paying very close attention to them. She noticed Barnes was limping slightly though. She suddenly wanted to wrap him up in a fuzzy blanket and feed him soup. This last mission had put the poor sexy boy through the wringer, obviously.

“Something something your leg.” Natasha was pointing at his limp as she spoke.

“I’ll be something. Something something home something Steve.” Barnes grumbled. “He is something mother hen.”

Darcy nearly snorted into her mashed potatoes, following the conversation was getting easier the more words she understood. She didn’t see it,as they were behind her now, but Natasha definitely picked up on her little guffaw and shot a glance in Darcy’s direction. Bucky took no notice of any of it.

“You something something Tony your arm. We something head something to the science.” That didn’t seem right, maybe it was science lab..oh the labs. That’s what Natasha had said, ‘to the labs’. 

Bucky didn’t seem to like that idea though as he dropped his fork and snapped at the red head, “You something I can’t do that. No.”

Darcy didn’t think that Barnes and Stark were still on the outs. In fact it had seemed like they had put the past behind them, very Lion King like. So there must be another reason he didn’t want to be down on that level. She hadn’t realized that she had completely stopped eating at this point. Natasha noticed it though.

“You are something something. You something something to her, she’s nice.” Natasha answered him.

“I can’t do that, she should something something me. I am not something something.” He was back to grumbling. Darcy figured this was a good time to leave. The conversation had turned personal and she was starting to feel bad about listening in. Not that it would stop her from being there again tomorrow. 

The fact that Barnes seemed to have a problem with a female in the labs was news to her. Maybe it was less of a problem and more of a thing. Could he have the hots for one of the lab techs down there? There weren’t many to choose from, it was an intriguing mystery that Darcy couldn’t stop thinking about for the rest of the day.

 

The next morning as Darcy was sipping her third cup of coffee, trying to wake enough to to follow Jane’s instructions for the data gathering she was meant to do while Jane was gone. Thor had whisked her friend away to the new asgardian settlement in Norway to help assimilate his people to midgardian culture. Darcy was convinced it was just a ploy on Thor’s part to try to win her back. Now that he was on the same planet he could spend more time with her, which had been her biggest complaint before. Darcy felt that if Jane was smart she would jump on the chance, and on Thor. The man was seriously hot.

Just as she was getting to the sludge of sugar gathered at the bottom of her favorite Game of Thrones mug Natasha wandered into the lab. Had Darcy been more awake she might have questioned this visit, but she just didn’t have the energy at the moment.

“Good morning little girl. How are you doing this morning?” Natasha was talking to her, what brought this about? Darcy’s brain was not quick enough to comprehend this, but she knew it would be rude not to reply. The last thing you want to do is piss off the Black Widow.

“Morning Tash. I’m not quite awake yet, I really shouldn’t have binged Queer Eye all in one night. I’d say I’ve learned my lesson, but we both know better. How are you doing?” Darcy wasn’t sure how much of what she said had been understandable as she stumbled through her words. Even tired and mumbling she could talk the ear off an elephant. 

Natasha just smiled at her, “That’s what I thought.” Then she turned and walked out the door and headed back towards the elevators. Darcy was confused by the exchange, it all seemed pretty pointless. It was a good half an hour before it dawned on her that Natasha had been speaking Russian. Darcy had answered her in english but she hadn’t even had to think about it. 

Natasha asked her a question in Russian and Darcy had understood her, and now Natasha knew she understood. Her cover was blown, they were never going to sit near her again. Darcy was never going to find out about the girl in the labs Barnes had a thing for. The mystery would be forever unsolved. Of course she was probably not going to survive the day now that they knew she was eavesdropping. What the hell had she been thinking listening in on a spy and a highly skilled sniper assassin. She was suddenly very awake.

Darcy spent the rest of the morning keeping an eye out for little red laser dots. She was so stressed out by the time lunchtime came around she walked to the cafeteria on autopilot, hyper aware of all the places along the way that could hide a full grown man with a rifle. She didn’t even realize that she had sat down at her usual table until she had already started eating. She considered moving, but thought that might be a little weird.

The last thing she expected was for Natasha and Barnes to walk past her and sit at their regular table as well without even looking at her. It made even less sense when Natasha started talking in Russian again, knowing what she did. “Have you thought about going to the labs?”

“No, I have not. Why are you being so something about this little spider?” Bucky sounded like he was getting really frustrated in Natasha’s prodding about it. Darcy was a little proud of her listening comprehension though.

“Darcy is a great girl. She would be a good friend for you. Maybe more.” Natasha was obviously using simple words to make sure Darcy understood her.

Darcy heard plastic snap, like Barnes might have broken a fork, “Will you be quiet! She’s right there.”

“Relax, how likely is it she knows Russian. Go get a new fork.” Barnes didn’t answer her, he just pushed his chair out and stomped off towards the front of the room where the plastic utensils were.

Darcy took the opportunity to turn and glare at Natasha. The cat was out of the bag, she knew Darcy could understand her. Did she have any idea what she was playing at. Natasha just grinned back at her as she sipped at her smoothie, giving Darcy a wink. Was she seriously trying to play matchmaker for the Winter Soldier? Was the Winter Soldier really interested in her? 

The whole situation had taken a weird turn. Her head was spinning. Darcy needed space to think this through. She grabbed her tray and jumped to her feet to head back to the lab, slamming right into Barnes as he returned with a new fork. Luckily all the food on her tray spilled onto her. “Shit!”

“Are you okay?” Was he actually concerned, she slams into him and he wants to make sure she’s okay?! Darcy was sure her face had turned a bright red as she dropped to the floor to clear up her mess. “Here, let me help you with that.”, and he dropped down to the floor as well and started to help clean up the mess.

“Oh god, you don’t need to do that. It’s my fault. God, sorry sorry.” Throwing the rest of the mess back onto her tray Darcy jumps up and practically runs for the door, “I gotta go.” Leaving Barnes staring after her and Natasha quietly laughing behind them.

 

“You see that Tash, she’s terrified of me. If I went down to the labs she’d probably pull the fire alarm to get away from me.” Bucky slumped in the chair across from the red head.

“Don’t be ridiculous james. That had nothing to do with you. Well not exactly.” Natasha hummed into the cup in her hands as she lifts it to take a sip. “Trust me, she’s not scared of you. Darcy doesn’t scare that easily.”

“Is that so? So tell me oh wise one, why’d she run out of here like the place was on fire?” He looked at her curiously.

“Why don’t you go ask her yourself?” Natasha pinned him with a glare. It was a challenge, one Bucky wasn’t sure he was up to facing, but was unable to walk away from. He huffed and went back to eating his food.

 

It was a few hours later when he finally worked up the nerve to head down to the labs where he found Darcy sitting in the dark with her headphones in. She seemed to be mediating. Bucky felt like he was intruding but he had been spotted by at least two other lab techs when he got off the elevator. It would be more suspicious if he left now. 

He slowly made his way across the room, only the little LEDs on the various machines to light his path. He was good at being stealthy, but perhaps he shouldn’t have tried so hard in this instance because as soon as he reached out to touch her shoulder she screamed. It wasn’t just a little yelp of surprise, it was a scream of terror, like you’d hear in those slasher flicks that Natasha liked to watch. He instinctively jumped back. “Friday, lights.” he called out and the lights in the room came on. He stood there with his hands up, trying to look as harmless as a large, muscled man with one metal arm could look.

Darcy ripped the earbuds from her ears and stood with her back to the wall, lamenting her decision to sit on the opposite side of the room from the only door. When the lights came on suddenly she was momentarily blinded. She blinked the spots from her vision to find James barnes standing opposite from her, hands raised and a guilty look on his face. “Jesus christ Barnes, you trying to give me a heart attack.” She looked up at him with shock, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Make it look like a natural death! Oh my god, I knew you’d be mad but I didn’t think you’d actually try to kill me!”

“Whoa whoa whoa, I’m not mad at you. You bumped into me, so what. This is New York people bumped into me on a daily basis, and I haven’t gone on a killing spree yet.” He gave her his best smile hoping to calm her with his levity. 

She just looked at him for a moment, “What? No, that’s not..you mean. I thought she told you about me eavesdropping. You’re not here to yell at me?”

“Eavesdropping? I have no idea what you’re talking about. How could you be eavesdropping? Me and Tash were talking Russian?” He didn’t understand what she was saying. How could she have been listening in on the conversation? A myriad of emotions ran across Darcy’s face from fear to confusion to understanding and finally anger. A similar journey of realization took place in Bucky’s mind as well. “I’m gonna kill her.” he grumbled.

”Not if I get there first.” Darcy spoke as she slammed her ipod onto the countertop. 

“Wait, your file doesn’t say anything about you speaking Russian.” Bucky looked at the petite brunette.

Darcy blushed and looked at her feet, “I was kinda teaching myself. I have an app on my phone to learn from. I was using your conversations as a kind of practice.” She kinda shrugged at him and gave him a little smile, “Wait, you read my file?”

It was Bucky’s turn to be a little embarrassed, “I read everyone’s file when I first got here. Although I have to admit I went back to yours more than a few times.”

Darcy gave him a brilliant grin, “See something there you liked did you?” She put a hand on her hip and looked up at him.

“What’s not to like in a gorgeous dame like you.” he shot her back the best smile he could, feeling a bit more like the Bucky of old then he had since escaping Hydra.

Darcy let out a loud guffaw before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the door and towards the elevators, “Oh my god dude, I had heard you were quite the lady killer in your day but damn that face. A weaker woman would never stand a chance against you.”

Bucky placed his other hand on top of the one looped around his arm and leaned down towards Darcy’s head as they walked, “What about you doll? You all weak in the knees?”

“Ha!” she laughed, “Not quite, I am made of much sterner stuff then that. You’ll have to work harder to get me to swoon.” She squeezed his arm, “You can start with a drink. You owe me at least that for scaring the bejeezus out of me.”

“A drink huh, how about with dinner? Then we can discuss how to get back at a certain little spider for her obvious meddling.” He smiled at her as the elevator doors opened. 

They stepped inside and Darcy hit the button for the street level. “You sure know how to sweet talk a girl.”


End file.
